


Can you, not?

by shereadsthestars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor has it bad, though so does Yuuri, will add tags when updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadsthestars/pseuds/shereadsthestars
Summary: "Stop moving," Yuuri hisses."I'm not moving," Viktor hisses right back, causing Yuuri to roll his eyes."Yes, you are," he says, adjusting himself to the best of his ability so as to accommodate Viktor's incessant shifting. "Or I wouldn't have told you not to.""Whatever," Viktor breathes, then, without missing a beat, "Go out with me.""No."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters of Katsuki Yuuri or Victor Nikiforov.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

"Stop moving," Yuuri hisses.

"I'm not moving," Viktor hisses right back, causing Yuuri to roll his eyes.

"Yes, you are," he says, adjusting himself to the best of his ability so as to accommodate Viktor's incessant shifting. "Or I wouldn't have told you not to."

"Whatever," Viktor breathes, then, without missing a beat, "Go out with me."

"No."

It's as flat an answer as he always gets, seeing as how he never fails to ask at every available moment that presents itself.

Like now, of all moments, as they stand sandwiched in the Dean of Admission's tiny coat closet, while the Dean of Admission's _secretary_ flits about in the adjoining office.

This was supposed to be an easy scavenge.

She wasn't supposed to come _back_.

"Why not?"

Yuuri sighs irritably, casting his glance skywards. An old, single bulb hangs above them, and is accompanied by a long chain that just barely touches his nose. "Because you're a whore."

"Ouch," Viktor quips, wedging a slender hand between them to clutch at his chest. "Harsh."

Yuuri rolls his eyes again. "Truth."

"So what you're saying," Viktor continues, no doubt intentionally letting his hand slide back down between them so that it not only brushes against Yuuri's sternum, but also his stomach and hip as well. "Is that just because I have a very active sex life, you won't go on even _one_ date with me?"

" _I_ have a very active sex life, Vik," Yuuri says, leveling Viktor with his most unimpressed glare. It may be dark in here, but he knows he gets his point across. " _You_ , are notorious for half-night stands where you don't even bother to get their number, or their name."

Viktor contemplates this, then, "So?"

"So?!" Yuuri balks, almost immediately clamping a hand over his mouth after.

He's not sure how well the two barriers separating them from the secretary serve as far as soundproofing goes, but he's guessing not well, so they hold their breath for an uber tense minute before slowly releasing it upon no signs of imminent, threatening danger.

"I already have your number, though," Viktor continues, ever resilient and as if they hadn't just almost blown their cover. Or, well, as if Yuuri hadn't. "And I know your name- all of it. Even what you were called as a kid. Not to mention that we sleep three doors away from each other and your mom sends extra cookies home for me at Christmas."

Yuuri stares.

And, suddenly, _traitorously_ , his heart begins to do that all too familiar thing where it thumps erratically and kind of feels as it's about to burst from his chest whenever Viktor probes too deep.

No pun intended.

Though usually, he has the privilege of fleeing before it becomes obvious how flustered he is. And being practically flush, torso-to-torso will surely make it _very_ obvious just how much Viktor's unwavering attention flusters him.

_Dismantles_ him.

So without further preamble, Yuuri shoves the narrow, cherry wood door open and stumbles out into the dimly lit room; uncaring if the secretary is gone yet, or even if the Dean himself is there, sitting behind his desk ready to scorn them.

He grabs the first thing his hand lands on, and makes a run for it without so much as another glance back.

Fuck Viktor Nikiforov. And fuck Yuuri's infuriating interest in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Storming into the living room, Viktor's nearly seething when he asks, "Where the hell is Katsuki?!"

Chris, their fellow Brother, doesn't even look up from his book. "Trouble in paradise?"

Viktor falters. "What? No." He shakes his head. "He almost got us _caught_."

"Well.." Chris drawls, peeking from under his lashes. "Were you pawing all over him again?"

Viktor glares. "No."

"Highly doubtful," Chris huffs, already returning to his reading.

Viktor pivots, and has already began his trek down the long hall adjoining all the house's main level rooms, when Chris' voice comes trailing after him, "He'll have to show eventually. White Partys' mandatory, after all."

. . .

Yuuri is not hiding.

He really, _really_ isn't.

He.. totally had to come to the library.

Had been planning on it all along, actually. Way before he and Viktor's little outing.

_Absolutely_ had been the planning on it.

The fact that he's buried deep, _deep_ into the stacks, staring at a section of particularly old and dusty leather bound spines he can't decipher is irrelevant.

He is not hiding.

. . .

"So where is it?" Xavier asks over the massive pile of sliced fruit on the kitchen island.

Viktor pauses his ministrations, and glances up. "Where's what?"

"Don't play stupid with me," Xavier says, an incredulous quirk lifting his brow. "It's tradition. We can't _not_ unveil something tonight. We _always_ unveil something. So, where is it?"

Closing his eyes, Viktor exhales slowly through his nose. "I don't know."

Silence emanates from the opposite side of the island, and Viktor doesn't need to see to know that Xavier is fuming.

He opens his eyes anyway.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Yuuri bailed."

Again with the quirking brow. "And why would he do that?"

It's a pointless question, really, because Xavier's tone suggests he knows damn well why Yuuri bailed.

As, it's not exactly a secret that Viktor has been trying to get Yuuri to go out with him for the better part of three years now. It's actually turned into a bit of a running game.

He's positive there are betting pools going on behind his back, and even has reason to believe that a secret dry erase board exists tucked away under someone's bed, tracking all of his ego-bruising, failed attempts.

"Rita came back," is what he inevitably provides by way of answer, even though he is one hundred percent certain they would have been able to wait her out, and retrieve what they came for.

Xavier makes a quiet _ah_ sound, then pops a piece of cubed watermelon into his mouth. "Well, you'd better hope to hell that he came through, otherwise it's linen duty for the both of you."

_Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.. is.. really fun? And I got a bit carried away, as usual lol. <3


	3. Chapter 3

The first knock comes when Yuuri is pulling up his pants.

The second knock, comes as he's tucking in his shirt.

"Katsu, I know you're in there," Viktor's muffled voice follows shortly after.

Yuuri sighs. "I'm naked."

There's a brief pause. One that suggests Viktor knows he's bluffing. Then, "I'll wait."

Yuuri sighs again.

Because this is the side of Viktor that makes it so hard to say no to the _other_ side of Viktor.

This is the Viktor that quickly became one of his favorite fellow pledges freshman year, and even helped him celebrate making it in by sneaking one of the older Brothers' booze, then passing out beneath the old sycamore in the back yard.

This is the Viktor that always saves all the warm, gooey, excess filling that spills from his pie and passes it to Yuuri, because it's his favorite.

 _This_ , is the Viktor that takes up residence in the empty half of his bed, and watches crappy old movies with him on Friday and Saturday and Wednesday nights when nothing else is going on.

Unfortunately though, this Viktor shares a body mind and soul with the _other_ Viktor. And _that_ Viktor is hellbent on getting into as many pairs of underwear as he can.

Male, female, and everything in between.

Not to mention how he's repeatedly stated before that he does not do relationships.

That he doesn't do exclusivity.

He's not the boyfriend type. Or won't stay til morning.

And you know what, that's fine.

That's totally fine.

It _suits_ him.

But Yuuri has had his heart broken more times than he cares to admit. And he'd really rather not lose a friend in the process of having it happen again.

So he opens the door, guarded, and looks Viktor directly in the eye. "What?"

. . .

_God, he is so beautiful._

That, is what Viktor thinks.

But what he _says_ is, "You look nice."

Yuuri glances down at himself, then back up. ".. thanks."

"So," Viktor starts, leaning against the door jam while he tries to focus on anything but the way that crisp white button down is clinging to Yuuri's petite, yet well-defined torso. "I was looking for you earlier."

Yuuri falters, and Viktor knows that whatever he's about to say is bullshit.

"I had to go to the library."

 _Bullshit_.

"Ah," Viktor says, nodding anyway. _Why did you run?_ "Find what you needed?"

"Yes."

Viktor nods again, pausing before continuing. "Xavier wanted to see what we got."

Yuuri's eyes widen, and he shifts. "I.." Then he scratches behind his ear, and looks away.

Viktor's stomach sinks. "Yuuri please tell me that you managed to grab something before you left me to fend for myself with Rita right outside in the fucking hallway."

This, causes a reaction Viktor is not at all expecting, but should have definitely seen coming, as he'd been pushing it lately as it is. But he just can't-

" _Yes_ , I fucking grabbed something," Yuuri spits, tossing an arm out towards his dresser, which is cluttered with a menagerie of trinkets. "And if you weren't always fucking _throwing yourself at me_ , maybe I wouldn't have had to leave you to fend for yourself."

Viktor stares.

"Just," Yuuri sighs heavily, visibly grounding himself, then shakes his head. He's crossed his arms in front of himself, and Viktor doesn't know why that makes his chest ache the way it does, but it does. Bad. "Take it and go, please. So I can finish getting ready."

Viktor stares a moment longer, then pushes himself from the jam.

It's like walking on legs made of hardened jelly. He can't quite feel them, but he knows they're there. _Is this it? Have I finally gone too far?_

He stops in front of the dresser, and searches the contents strewn about on top for the item that sticks out most, or that he knows wasn't there before.

But the only thing he doesn't recognize is a stapler.

"Where is it?" he asks, not bothering to turn his head as he does so.

"Right there," Yuuri's voice comes from behind him. Like that somehow helps. Pfft.

Rolling his eyes, he picks up the stapler. "The only thing I see is this. And I highly doubt you would have lifted a _stapler_ for the unveiling tonight."

Though, when he turns around, and sees the expression on Yuuri's face, it's made very clear to him that that is exactly what happened.

"You're joking."

It's not an accusation, or even said in malice. It's.. more of a statement made in disbelief.

Yuuri pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, and shakes his head.

Silent.

"Fuck," Viktor breathes, tipping his head back much like Yuuri had done earlier in the closet. "We are so fucked."

A beat passes. Then, "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to point out, as it's taking me a bit longer to explain everything than I had planned, is that this whole scavenge/unveiling thing is done in jest. It's in no way serious theft, or really even that big of a deal. But for the purpose of the frat's tradition, it's one of the highlights of the evening. So! Without spoiling anything: it's all good and totally lighthearted fun :D
> 
> Also! Thank you guys so much! The feedback so far has been wonderful and I super appreciate it! <3


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, this is..." Xavier pauses as Chris snorts behind him, interrupting him, then glances over his shoulder when he finishes with, ".. something."

The stapler is poised in his hand like he's not quite sure what to do with it, and Yuuri fidgets when he resumes eye contact. "Yea, I didn-"

"So you won't be penalized for failing the task," Xavier says then, cutting him off. "Because the task was to retrieve something from the Dean's office, and retrieve something you did."

Yuuri blinks.

_That's-_

"But," Xaiver continues, pointing the stapler at him as if it's a tool meant specifically for chastising. "You also not only caused, but _left_ a fellow Brother in a situation where he could have been penalized himself. With his education; or worse- _the law_."

"Xavier-" Viktor tries, but Xavier just holds up his other hand to quiet him.

"So for that," he slips into his authoritative _President of Kappa Kappa Delta Phi_ stance; straightening his spine, lifting his chin, and squaring his shoulders, "I have to assign you to four weeks of linen duty anyway."

Yuuri hangs his head.

Fuck.

"That's not fair," Viktor says immediately from beside him, causing him to look right back up.

Xavier quirks a brow, and Chris grins as if he's just gained front row access to the best drama in town. "How so?"

"Because it was my fault that he left."

Yuuri stares at the side of Viktor's face, fully aware that his own is beet red, and tries to ignore the whispered tittering that just sprouted up around them.

"Again," Xavier says, knowing smirk curling ever so slightly at the corners of his lips. ".. how so?"

Viktor doesn't falter an inch. "Because I came onto him."

At the prompt of a few incredulous huffs, he adds, "Too strong."

"Ah," Xavier breathes, passing the stapler back and forth between his open palms. "I see."

There's a quiet lull when it seems as if he's formulating a more fitting punishment, then he tilts his head, speaking only to Viktor. "What do you suppose is fair, then?"

"Let me help him."

Silence.

Silence because, no one in their right fucking mind would willingly subject themselves to _four weeks_ of linen duty in a house full of twelve guys. Two thirds of which are athletes.

Just, _no_.

Xavier's smile widens. "You would do that for him?"

"Of course," Viktor states, as if it should have never even been a question.

"Well then," Xavier says loftily, tossing the stapler up to catch as if it were an apple. "Let's make it eight."

Through the outburst of both Chris and everyone else, Xavier chuckles, "To make it _fair_."

. . .

Viktor doesn't know if he's made things better, or worse, and he hasn't exactly had a moment to clarify such because as soon as the meeting was adjourned, the doorbell rang, and launched the evening into full effect.

It's been over an hour, and he's yet to see Yuuri once.

Granted, each of the Brothers have their own roll to play among the schmoozing and boozing, and that includes making discreet runs to replenish/assist in whatever needs to happen behind the scenes.

Especially before the coveted unveiling.

But still. Viktor should have seen him by now.

He just needs to talk to him. To explain.

He needs everything to be okay.

Because he can't lose Yuuri.

He can't lose their friendship.

. . .

The White Party is one of the most anticipated campus shindigs of the year, as not only does it kick off the sweltering summer season, but is also where the fraternity adds a shiny new trinket to their ever-growing collection of baubles swiped from the Dean of Admission's office.

Preferably off his desk. And preferably something of _intrigue_.

Like say, a whimsical wood-based snow globe that sprinkles flecks of golden rain over a mini metropolis when you shake it. Or, a bronze statue of a lithe man posed in mid swing with a driver between his grip as he gazes out at the ascent of his non-existent golf ball.

A heavy, engraved name plate that Yuuri still has reason to believe the Dean had _two_ of just in case the first one had been taken.

And it had been.

Just like the others were, and are now all positioned just _so_ above the houses' mantle in the vast living room; on show for anyone who may happen to pass through, or anyone who cares to stop long enough and study them.

It's a beautiful collection. A thing of true wonder.

So that's why watching Xavier remove a silky white cloth from the fucking _stapler_ with a flourish, then having the room erupt into raucous laughter, is a little hard for Yuuri to process.

This is not how he imagined it would all play out.

When he woke up this morning, it was simple: shower, breakfast, study, change the garbage, help clear the main rooms, go on the task with Viktor, bring back a pretty new thing, eat a solid meal, get dressed in his pressed best, drink and mingle, migrate to the pool in back, drink and mingle some more, possibly end up with some company for the night, and then sleep.

But what he got instead was a jumbled fucking mess of a day with zero interest whatsoever in participating in any of the surrounding activities and a twinge in his back.

He honestly just wants it to be over.

He wants to climb the stairs, fall into bed, and hibernate until everything has sorted itself out.

Has gone back to normal.

He wants to-

"Oh!" he exclaims, working to steady his sloshing drink before it stains the silk tie and designer shirt directly in front of him.

He'd been turning around without even realizing it, mindlessly following the instructions his brain had been longing after, and bumped right into someone's firm, much-too-close chest.

It takes a second to realize semi-possessive hands are gripping his sides, steadying him, so he glances up a few beats later with the intention of expressing his disinterest. But just as he opens his mouth to do so, the words get caught in his throat.

Lodged, really.

 _Blue_.

"Can we talk?" Viktor says, releasing his hold once it's clear Yuuri isn't going to stumble any further.

Yuuri blinks, because his pulse is already doing that infuriating skippy thing.

 _Ugh_.

Why does Viktor have to be so persistent? Why does he have to be so _loyal_? Why does he have to look down at Yuuri like _that_?

"I was just gonna call it a night," Yuuri says, dodging the question.

Viktor nods slowly, but doesn't say anything.

And, shit.

Why does this feel so.. weird?

Wrong.

His stomach should _not_ be twisting in on itself from simply brushing Viktor off.

They can talk tomorrow.

Something should not be literally _aching_ at the bottom of his rib cage in response to Viktor's expression flattening.

Going blank.

It shouldn't _be like this_.

They should be laughing and buzzing and running around with prospective hook-ups.

Hell, Viktor should even be on his second or third of the evening.

He should be-

Oh.

Yuuri blinks again, abruptly crashing into his train of thought as his breath now sputters on top of everything else.

.. _oh_.

Viktor should be rumpled and flush and have kiss bitten lips by now. He should have lipstick on his collar and a pink/purple bruise blooming beneath the bolt of his jaw.

He should be grinning and alight with that post-climatic electricity.

He should be. But he's not.

He's just as put together as he had been at the house meeting two and a half hours before.

He's-

"Wait," Yuuri says, catching Viktor's wrist before he can completely turn away from him.

Viktor pauses, a wrinkle etched between his brows as he waits for Yuuri to continue, but doesn't try to pull his arm free.

"I.." Yuuri starts, then stops to swallow, then starts again, "I was thinking about watching a movie first."

Viktor stares, oblivious.

 _Oh for fuck's_ -

".. before you know, totally shutting it all out."

Viktor just stares some more, and Yuuri could literally scream with the irony that is now, of all times, Viktor chooses _not_ to pick up on the innuendo.

 _Jesus f_ -

"Just," Yuuri huffs, squeezing Viktor's wrist. It's warm, and delicately thin. "Come with?"

Viktor blinks, then his eyes widen. "For real?"

Yuuri has to physically suppress the scream. "Yes, for real."

Nodding, as if the offer will vanish if he doesn't show his enthusiasm, Viktor says, "Okay. Yea. Okay. I'll meet you up there?"

And, _just like that_ , the butterflies are back. Yuuri nods as well, an uneven tempo thundering in his ears. "Yea. That sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D!


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri is crouching in front of his DVD player when a soft knock sounds on the door to his right, then opens enough for Viktor's head to pop through.

"I brought snacks," he says, holding up a hand to reveal half a bag of chips and rumpled package of twizzlers.

He's in his pajamas, too, and Yuuri smiles when he gently shuts the door behind him with a nudge of his elbow. "Thanks."

Viktor hums, turning to dump the junk food in the middle of the bed, then deposits two unopened bottles of water next to the pile. "So what are we watching?"

It's almost as if only a mere ten minutes ago they _weren't_ downstairs, in the midst of one of the biggest parties the frat hosts a year, with tensions running high between them, all while coming off of a day that could easily, un-apologetically, be forgotten.

Forever.

"Casper."

Viktor grins, then hops up onto the mattress. "I _love_ Casper."

 _I know_.

Yuuri hits play instead of responding, and stands, wincing when his back protests.

Twinge, my ass.

"You okay?" Viktor asks, trying to situate himself against the lump of pillows.

"Yea, I think I just pulled something."

Viktor nods, the movement stunted from the faux down beneath his head, and watches as Yuuri crosses the small space, then hefts himself onto the bed as well.

"You want me to try and crack it for you?" Viktor asks, cheek pressed to the worn gray cotton of the pillow case.

His hair is ruffled, and his is face soft, and it makes Yuuri's heart skip in a rather terrifying way, so he promptly shakes his head against his own pillowcase. "No, that's okay."

Viktor just looks at him, mouth parted as if he's about to say something, _wants_ to say something, but ultimately ends up producing a tepid, "Okay."

Which, of course, you know, prompts Yuuri's stomach to twist all uncomfortably again, and he closes his eyes as a long, drawn out sigh escapes him. "Fine," he says, relenting. "But just be careful, alright?"

"When am I ever not careful?" Viktor asks incredulously.

The mattress dips, and Yuuri opens his eyes just in time to see Viktor kneeling beside him; his loose t-shirt hanging over the tops of his thighs where his plaid bottoms are stretched taught from the strain of holding himself up.

Yuuri flushes.

"Roll over," Viktor says next, his tone neutral. As if he's trying to keep this as light as possible.

Trying _not_ to complicate things more than they already are.

_Pfft!_

But Yuuri obliges nonetheless.

The bag of chips pokes into his side for a grand total of 3.4 seconds before Viktor scoots it out of the way, then shuffles closer. "You remember how to breathe, right?"

Yuuri nods, then realizes Viktor probably can't see him in the fuzzy blue/black glow of the room, so he clears his throat and turns his head to croak, "Yea."

"Kay," Viktor says, much softer than previously. "I'm just gonna start from the bottom then, alright?"

Yuuri nods again.

 _Dammit_.

"Okay."

Viktor's warm, familiar hands fit to the dip of his lower back, and he barely has time to swallow the hum of contentment that billows up inside of him before Viktor presses down, causing him to groan.

This was a bad idea.

"Jesus," Viktor breathes, thumbs carefully kneading into the curve at the base of his spine. "Yuuri you have a giant knot here."

"I do?" Yuuri asks dumbly, his mind already a billion miles away.

"Yes," Viktor says, shifting again to get even closer yet. "What the hell did you do?"

Yuuri shrugs. "I don't know."

"Oh my god."

"It's okay, I'll just-"

He tries to roll away, out of Viktor's grip, but Viktor just strengthens it, holding him in place.

"What are you-"

"Let me get it."

Silence.

"Huh?" Yuuri asks thickly a beat later, even though he knows damn well what Viktor is proposing.

"I mean," Viktor says after a pause of his own, no doubt recalculating his delivery. "I can work it out for you. If you want."

Silence again.

"Vik you don't have to-"

"I don't mind."

Yuuri sucks in a slow, steady breath, and closes his eyes once more, even though he can't see anything anyway.

".. okay."

"Okay?"

" _Okay_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so I totally am not wrapping this up where I had originally planned lol. Gotta love when the story takes a detour! :D
> 
> Chapter count *may* change again. I just don't know.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri shifts.

So _Viktor_ shifts.

Then, Yuuri sighs. "You're not gonna squish me."

Viktor hesitates. Then he lowers himself slowly, settling his butt on the backs of Yuuri's thighs.

He has to close his eyes against the sensation that ensues.

 _Warm_.

Swallowing in attempt to ground himself, he resumes the placement of his hands and gets a few wide, calculated arcs in before Yuuri's worn t-shirt bunches, and he has to stop to smooth it out.

He tries again, and it bunches again, then, "Just move it up."

Viktor pauses, a shaky breath caught in the depths of his throat, and nods. Which is kind of a dumb feat, seeing as how Yuuri can't see what he's doing anyway.

But still, instead of responding, he just slips his fingers under the thin cotton, then almost immediately has to bite his bottom lip in order to stifle the sound that threatens to escape.

 _Jesus fuck_.

 _Soft_.

Yuuri shivers beneath him.

And his stomach flutters.

 _Smooth_.

"You have dimples," Viktor hears himself saying, unawares that he was even moving his mouth.

Yuuri huffs, self-consciously. "Only when I'm laying down."

Viktor smiles without trying, then gently presses his thumbs into the tightened muscle below them once more.

Simultaneously, Yuuri somehow both tenses _and_ melts, and a noise very much like a whispering groan passes his lips.

"Is that-" Viktor starts, pausing his movement so that his hands are just splayed across Yuuri's bare back.

Yuuri nods, halting his words, then slurs, "'s okay. Just feels good."

 _Fluttering_.

"Kay," Viktor murmurs, unsteadily, and resumes the pressure yet again.

Another groan signals, followed by a breathy _fuck_ just before the tension leaves Yuuri completely.

Viktor has to squeeze his eyes shut against the onslaught of images painting themselves vividly in his mind, and hones all of his energy into concentrating on what his fingers are doing.

And nothing else.

This was a bad idea.

This was a really, _really_ bad idea.

. . .

Yuuri knows that this is literally the _opposite_ of what they should be doing right now.

He knows that they're supposed to be _talking_ , and not engaging in such a suggestive, intimate act.

But, fuck.

It feels so good.

It feels so _right_.

And he will be the first to admit that there's definitely something very selfish, and very triumphant, deep down inside of him that is utterly _relishing_ in the fact that Viktor is here, with him, in his pajamas and giving him a massage while an indulgent cult classic from the 90's plays forgottenly in the background instead of out where the party is roaring in full swing with a person or two hanging off his arm.

And yes, you read that right: a massage.

Because that's what it is now.

There's no more focus on only the lower portion of Yuuri's back.

His shirt has long since been bunched up to his shoulders and Viktor's hands are fucking _everywhere_.

Smart, clever fingers dig into each and every tender stretch of muscle; luring hushed, low hums and sighs from far within Yuuri's chest.

His glasses are lying skewed on the mattress beside his head, and as the minutes pass, his thoughts begin to increasingly cloud.

To fuzz.

Viktor whispers something, but Yuuri can't hear him. Can't understand.

He hums again, what he deems as in question, but doesn't register an answer.

He's so relaxed. _Too_ relaxed. And calm. So calm.

So _warm_.

God, he's so, _so_ warm. In absolutely every aspect.

" _Yuuri_ ," he thinks the whisper comes again, quieter than before. Is it his name? Is he even awake any more? " _Are you_ -"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um.. you guys are amazing and thank you?? <333


	7. Chapter 7

Annd, yep. That was definitely a snore.

Viktor huffs, because _go fucking figure_ , then slowly works to pull Yuuri's shirt down before extricating himself, carefully, and situating once again amidst the pile of pillows.

There's at least a good half of the movie left, and he's already here, so he might as well finish it, right?

Right.

And hey, twizzlers!

. . .

When Yuuri wakes up, he's confused.

Not only because his entire cheek is wet, but also because there's something that feels oddly similar to a soft, languid breath ghosting across his eyelashes.

They flutter open after a deliberating moment, and he struggles to see more than a few inches in front of his face, as it's now completely dark save for the static-y blue black of the idle tv screen.

His glasses are no longer within reach, and he's not sure what time it is, but his internal clock tells him that it's late.

Like, so late that even the most hardcore partiers are no longer awake.

It's quiet, and a little debilitating, so he pushes himself up to an elbow, then immediately winces when his wrist lands in a puddle of drool.

Gross.

He recovers quickly though, and reaches out to touch the mound of blankets beside him.

 _Warm_.

His heart flips, then stutters, and he grins wide. Because that is absolutely, without a doubt,  _Viktor,_  and-  _he didn't leave_.

He could have left, could have gone back to the party. And he didn't.

He stayed.

Even after Yuuri passed out, thus leaving him to his own devices.

 _He stayed_.

And that's just-

Yuuri scoots closer, planning to indulge in something that he's always wanted to, and tentatively runs his fingers through Viktor's hair.

He hums internally, his insides all turning to actual mush, because.. _it's so soft_. Fine, like literal silk.

And he knows very well that he probably shouldn't be doing this, probably shouldn't be getting such a thrill from this, as they've yet to discuss where exactly it is that they stand, but, he just.. he doesn't fucking _care_ anymore.

He's so tired of denying himself what Viktor so clearly wants to give him, and if Viktor decides in the morning that Yuuri isn't enough to satiate his lust and whatever else it is that Viktor needs filled, and he still wants to see other people, then, _so be it_.

At least Yuuri will have had tonight. Will have right now. Will-

Oh.

Viktor shifts, humming sleepily as he comes to. "Yuuri?" he rasps, voice low and thick with a dreamy lilt.

"Yea," Yuuri whispers, only _slightly_ panicking as he halts his movement, which ends up causing him to sort of lightly cradle the side of Viktor's head. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'s okay," Viktor mumbles, hand poking out from the top of the blanket to scratch his chin. "Sorry I fell asleep in here. I can-"

He's already starting to push the comforter off, and, just- no. That's not what Yuuri wants. That's not what he wants at all. "You don't have to," he says, hushed, curling his fingers so that they brush against Viktor's scalp. "You can stay."

Viktor's eyes widen in a somewhat comical way, and he blinks at Yuuri as if he's just now realizing how close they are; that Yuuri is literally holding his _face_.

"You.." he clears his throat, sucking in a shaky breath, "you're sure?"

It's all kinds of unsteady, and barely even a whisper, but Yuuri hears it perfectly.

Clearly.

He nods. "Yes."

The answering smile he receives shocks him down to his very toes, and he mirrors it tenfold.

"You know," he says, if a bit playfully, as he trails his thumb along Viktor's temple, "I've always wondered what this would feel like."

Viktor huffs, a tiny, exquisitely  _happy_ sound, and snakes his hand back beneath the comforter to rest briefly on Yuuri's hip, before slipping it around to fit in the dip of his spine instead. "Me too. Obviously."

"It feels good," Yuuri admits after a beat. Then he legitimately _keens_ when Viktor drags him closer, and proceeds to nuzzle into the crook of his neck while murmuring:

" _It does_."


	8. Chapter 8

Sweet.

That's the only way to describe kissing Yuuri.

 _Sweet_.

From the way he chases Viktor's lips like he just  _can't get enough_ , to how he holds Viktor's face as if it's a rare, fragile relic that will shatter even at the mere _thought_ of being handled improperly; tracing the slopes and plains with gentle fingers, a soft thumb.

Currently, said thumb is resting right beside the corner of Viktor's mouth, and he smiles at the light, but blatantly possessive undertone of it.

"What?" Yuuri asks quietly, a quirk of his own curving the word.

"You," Viktor whispers, grinning wider when Yuuri squints.

"What about me?"

There's that same, playful tone from before, and Viktor kinda wants to never not hear it.

He wants-

"You're perfect."

Yuuri's breath hitches, then he arches slightly beneath him, pressing their chests closer together.

 _Warm_.

"You can't say stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's gonna make me want something I'm not sure I can have."

Now it's Viktor's turn to squint.

"And what's that?"

"You."

 _Fluttering_.

"I don't know if you've been paying attention," Viktor murmurs, a fuzzy adrenaline coursing though him as he runs his thumb over Yuuri's cheek. "But I've been trying to give you me for a while now."

Yuuri's quiet for a moment, then he shifts again while sliding his hands down to cradle the sides of Viktor's neck. "I mean.. _you_ you," he clarifies. Sort of. "Like, all of you. For only me."

Viktor squints harder.

_Because what?!_

"I have no idea what you just said."

Snorting, Yuuri shakes his head. "Nevermind."

"No," Viktor insists, dipping in to kiss the corner of Yuuri's mouth. "Tell me."

"It's dumb."

Viktor rolls his eyes.

"C'mon Katsu, nothing you could ever say to me would be dumb. Tell me what you mean."

Another quiet moment. Then-

"I'd want you to myself. Like, monogamously."

Um.

Pause.

"And that's an issue.. how?"

".. because you like to sleep around. And I couldn't-"

"Why the fuck would I wanna sleep with other people if I had _you_?"

Viktor honestly can't believe he just had to _actually_ ask that question, but-

"I.." Yuuri starts, then cuts himself off by pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

_How does he not know?_

"Yuuri," Viktor sighs, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. _He's got to know_. "I am so in love with you that if you were to suggest we got married in the middle of the Fresh Mart's produce section tomorrow, I'd ask what time."

Yuuri blinks, and his mouth opens, then it closes, then-

 _Silence_.

A beat passes. Two.

Three.

"Say something," Viktor whispers, pulse thundering loudly in his ears.

Because, _shit_.

Was that too much?

Should he not have-

"You're in love with me?"

Viktor huffs, shaking his head with the ridiculousness of this all. Of today. "Yes."

"I.." Yuuri says again, and that's pretty much all the warning Viktor gets before he's being yanked in, and their lips are smashing together. " _I love you too_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, for nothing. ;D


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a long, _long_ time since Yuuri's found himself in this position; lying on his back while allowing someone else to completely take the reigns. Because it requires a lot of trust, and an _extremely_ high level of comfort.

But Viktor is taking care to ensure Yuuri that is calm, and relaxed, and can feel every ounce of adoration reverberating off from him as his hands map each rise and fall of Yuuri's body.

Each dip, each curve.

Every drag of lips is both fire and ice across Yuuri's ribs, hips, and navel.

Electric.

Then, when gentle, oh-so-tentative fingers begin to slowly ease Yuuri closer and closer to his breaking point, Viktor works his mouth in tandem, spurring near climatic bliss.

"Are you ready?" Viktor asks after Yuuri practically rips his head back.

Yuuri nods, toes curling into the bed sheets. "Unless you want me to come down your throat."

Viktor hums, and Yuuri can just make out his eyelids fluttering shut. "Not opposed to that, you know."

"But right _now_?"

"Mm, you're right," Viktor concedes, then pushes himself up to shimmy closer on his knees. "Hand me the goods."

Yuuri snorts, and feels around for the small square package that was just beside him a second ago.

"Thank you," Viktor says when Yuuri places it in his palm. "Also, I think I should maybe voice a small disclaimer here."

Yuuri's heart skips, and his eyes move from Viktor's ministrations to his face, then feels his own morphing itself into a frown.

"What," Viktor asks when he looks up from his now safely sheathed junk. "Oh, hey, no. I didn't mean anything bad I just-"

Breath stuttering from the image before him, Yuuri has to swallow back his ability to speak lest he say something stupid.

Like, _let me spend the rest of my life with you. Please_.

"-I might cry. So like, be prepared. For that."

A laugh punches itself out of Yuuri then, and he reaches forward to grab Viktor by the arms. "C'mere."

" _Gladly_."

. . .

Viktor totally cries.

And he's not even ashamed about it.

Because Yuuri is just so.. _Yuuri_.

With one hand braced on Yuuri's hip, and the other wound around, clutching at his shoulder from behind, Viktor has to hide his face in the flushed skin of Yuuri's throat while Yuuri literally _mewls_ beneath him.

It's all _Vitya_ in soft, breathy moans, as smooth fingertips dance across his back, his jaw, his chest.

It's whispered _I love you_ 's directly into the flesh of his ear.

It's gasping, choked off sobs of ecstasy when Viktor's thrusts get shallow; turn grinding.

It's everything he's ever imagined it be, and then a billion things more.

It's perfect. And beautiful. And he never wants it to end.

. . .

"Are you sleeping?" Yuuri murmurs, combing his fingers through Viktor's damp, wavy hair.

"Yes," Viktor answers against his neck.

Yuuri snorts. "As much as I love cuddling after, I'm gonna have to ask you to move. Cause I gotta pee."

"I need a shower anyway," Viktor mumbles, which just makes Yuuri snort louder.

"Vitya, _move_."

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

And he does, but only enough so that Yuuri still has to struggle a bit to get free, leaving a searching hand to brush against the dip of spine as he slips from the mattress.

"I'll be right back," he assures, grinning stupidly at Viktor's indignant pout once he's standing beside the bed.

"Hurry."

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for your lovely feedback <33


	10. Chapter 10

"This is my new favorite thing, in the entire universe," Viktor murmurs into Yuuri's hair.

"What is?" Yuuri whispers, lightly playing with his fingertips under the blanket.

"Waking up beside you."

Yuuri huffs, quietly, then shifts to roll over in his arms. "Mine too."

Viktor smiles when Yuuri presses a gentle kiss to his collarbone, then hums when Yuuri slots a leg between his. "It's crazy how I went from thinking I almost lost you yesterday, to _this_."

Yuuri pulls back, but only enough to see him. There's a furrow between his brows. "Why would you think you were gonna lose me?"

"Because I kept pushing, so hard. Even though I wasn't sure you-"

"Vitya you would never lose me," Yuuri assures, now tracing the edge of his jaw. "I was just scared."

Viktor turns his head to kiss Yuuri's palm. "I should have been more clear about my intentions."

The corner of Yuuri's mouth twitches, and the furrow disappears. "And I could have given you a better explanation as to why I was turning you down."

"Sorry for calling you a whore by the way," he adds, scrunching his face up as if he's ashamed of having done so. "That wasn't cool of me. There's nothing wrong with having multiple partners."

Viktor's expression softens, and he leans forward to peck Yuuri's nose. "No harm."

They're quiet for a moment, then Yuuri slides his hand around to cup the back of Viktor's neck; thumb trailing along the base. "I'm really happy we're here now though, just so you know."

"Me too, pinky," Viktor agrees, "Me too."

Yuuri gawks at him in raw disbelief, then bursts into laughter while shoving him playfully in the chest. "You _ass_!" he shouts. "I told you that nickname in confidentiality!"

" _What?!_ " Viktor retorts, shaking with laughter of his own as he captures Yuuri's hand, then yanks him back in to kiss the side of his throat. "It's cute! I love that you were so chubby in your youth that you were often likened to a tiny, pink piglet."

" _Viktor!_ "

. . .

"Well," Chris says smugly from his perch at the kitchen island. "Look who finally decided to join us."

Xavier turns away from the granite surface, as does Derrick and Adrian, and they're all.. smiling.

Weirdly.

"Uh.." Yuuri slows his step, causing Viktor to bump into him from behind. "Good morning?"

"Afternoon," Xavier corrects, his eyes flitting from Yuuri to Viktor, to the non-existent space between them. "Did you two.. have a good time last night?"

"Um," Yuuri says, swallowing. "We-"

"The best, actually," Viktor cuts in for him, hand coming up to rest supportively at his hip. "How nice of you to ask."

Yuuri flushes, and is about to ask what the fuck is going on when Derrick moves over a fraction, thus revealing a large pile of money on the counter.

"What's that?" Yuuri points.

"Oh," Xavier grins, glancing briefly at it before resuming eye contact. "The pot. We were just waiting for you two lovebirds to finally show your faces so we could get the confirming results."

Yuuri stares.

Because.. come the hell again?

"Jesus Christ," Viktor huffs. "You guys _were_ actually betting on us?"

"Absolutely," Chris says, smiling so wide Yurri's surprised his cheeks haven't split.

 _What the_ -

"So who won?"

"That's why we were waiting for you," Xavier admits, crossing his arms. "Chris here called last night. And while we know you disappeared together well before midnight, _Matt_ insists he was woken up around five this morning by something that sounded remarkably similar to a porno being shot in the next room over."

Yuuri's room.

 _Fuck_.

Impossibly, Yuuri flushes even harder.

 _Oh my god_.

"So we just needed your input to settle the dispute as to whether me, Adrian, and Derrick won, or if _Chris_ won."

"What about everyone else?" Viktor asks, tucking his thumb under the hem of Yuuri's shirt. _Warm_. "Surely more than just you four were in on it."

"Oh, for sure," Chris says, raising his coffee mug to hover in front of his lips. "But they were all aiming for at least next week, after you two were forced to be together for linen duty again."

 _Linen duty_.

Shit. Yuuri totally forgot.

That's today.

"Ah," Viktor quips. "I see."

"So.." Xavier prompts, his impatience clear as they've no doubt been going at this for a while now.

"So, what?" Viktor asks innocently.

They all roll their eyes. "C'mon. So did you guys screw last night, or this morning?"

Yuuri knows that he should find that question very intrusive, if not entirely offensive, but he's just-

"I don't know," Viktor says, directing the rest of his response to Yuuri. "What would you say, babe? Did we 'screw' last night, or this morning?"

There's a sparkle in his eyes that goes straight to Yuuri's stomach, and it flutters. Insanely.

"Hmm," Yuuri hums thoughtfully, quickly catching on to Viktor's ruse, and even taps his chin for good measure. "You know, it _was_ kind of a blur. And I wasn't exactly keeping track of time. If you know what I mean."

Viktor grins, then feigns surprised delight when he huffs, "No way! _Me neither_."

"Oh, c'mon," Xavier sighs tiredly as Chris scoffs, "Stop fucking around."

" _I'm_ not fucking around," Viktor says, pressing his free hand against his chest in earnest. "Are _you_ fucking around, Katsu?"

"Nope."

"You guys are assholes, you know that?" Chris says, glaring at them as he sets his mug down a bit too forcefully.

"Yes," Yuuri concedes at the same time Viktor supplies, "Definitely."

"So what are we supposed to do with all this then?" Derrick asks, motioning to the mountain of cash that is easily a grand. If not two.

Yuuri shrugs.

"There's a shelter downtown that's always in need of donations."

The four boys just blink at him.

Then, Xavier sighs, deflating. "He's right. It would be wrong of us to keep it. They're our friends, and their happiness shouldn't be cheapened to merely a bet."

Chris groans irritably, but deflates himself nonetheless. "Goddammit. Why do you have to be so.." he waves his fingers at Yuuri in a flourish, " _you_?"

Yuuri opens his mouth to answer, but Viktor beats him to it. "Because he's amazing."

Yuuri smiles, glancing up at Viktor. "Thank you."

"No problem," Viktor murmurs, squeezing Yuuri's waist for emphasis.

"Betting aside," Chris intervenes, leaning his elbows on the counter, "you _do_ know we're happy for you, right?"

Both Yuuri and Viktor nod.

"Good. Because we are."

"Very," Xavier cuts in, then his authoritative voice slips into place, "But that doesn't mean you're off linen duty."

Everyone chuckles.

Except for Yuuri.

He crosses his arms.

"Oh?" he inquires calmly, arching a brow. "Because it seems to me that not only gambling on the _actual_ life events of your fellow Brothers, but also seemingly orchestrating instances to further advance said gambling's outcome, constitutes as a _major_ conflict of interest. Not to mention is inherently unjust. Wouldn't you agree?"

Xavier's jaw drops, as does Chris', Derrick's, Adrian's, and even Viktor's.

"Also, let's not forget how you then _penalized_ said Brothers when your plan backfired."

"I.." Xavier gapes, mouth working around words that have yet to form themselves on his tongue.

"That's what I thought," Yuuri snips, relishing in the matching expressions of dumbfounded shock staring back at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he continues, much in the same air, then reaches down to take Viktor's hand before turning away from them, "my boyfriend and I have a date with our childhood favorite, _Casper_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone! This was a real fun one to write, and I just might revisit it for an epilogue of sorts, but for now, that's a wrap! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
